Chapter 2/Tressuarians attack
An energy beam lances from the warships that strike the hull of the Defiant causing massive explosions to erupt along the hull as debris from where the beams hit the ship are floating away from the sight of the explosion, as the Defiant if attempting to fight the four cruisers off by firing phasers and torpedoes at them sending them away from the Defiant. On the bridge red lights are flashing as Lieutenant Telek looks at her console. The warships are veering off Captain Lieutenant Telek says as she looks at her console then at the viewer. Lieutenant Benson turns to Captain Halliwell. Should I stand down from general quarters sir? Lieutenant Benson says as she turns to the Captain. Captain Halliwell looks at Olivia then Mayer turns to him. Captain we're being hailed by the lead Tressuarian warship Lieutenant Mayer says as she looks at Captain Halliwell. Captain Halliwell signals her to put the enemy captain on the viewer and introduces himself. I'm Captain Typhuss James Halliwell of the Federation starship Defiant, what do you want says Typhuss as he looks at the viewscreen. You're trespassing on our space Captain Halliwell the Tressuarian Captain says on the viewer. Commander Martin turns to him. There's no established space sir Commander Martin says as he looks at him. Captain Halliwell mentions this to the Tressuarian Captain. My first officer is right says Typhuss as he looks at the viewscreen. We give you a warning leave our space or we'll destroy you the Tressuarian Captain says as the transmission ends. On deck 14 two Tressuarian soldiers beam aboard and search the Defiant for the device, on the bridge Captain Halliwell looks at the flashing light and motions to two guards to head out to the deck and see what's happening. On the deck two soldiers are searching and they shot one officer and then one soldier is dead and the other one is stunned and taken to the brig. On the bridge smoke is everywhere as repair teams are fixing the damaged relays. Lieutenant Benson looks at her console. Sir their heading for the stardrive section of the Kongo Lieutenant Benson says as she looks at her console then turns to Captain Halliwell. Captain Halliwell turns to John and gives him the signal to overload the core of the Kongo. Commander, overload the core of the Kongo says Typhuss as he looks at John. Commander Martin inputs commands into the console as Padme beams the device on board the Defiant minutes before the Kongo blows up into a thousand pieces, taking three Tressuarian warships along with it as the remaining two converge on the Defiant. On the bridge Commander Aimadla looks at her console. Captain sensors are picking up four more ships on an intercept course it's Tholian Padme says as she turns to the viewer. Captain Halliwell turns to see the viewer and sees smaller ships approaching the attacking Tressuarian ships. The Tholian vessels take the ships out without breaking a sweat and then surrounds the Defiant. On the bridge Mayer turns to him. We're being hailed by the lead Tholian vessel Lieutenant Mayer says as she looks at him. Captain Halliwell looks at her and nods she brings the bridge of the Tholian vessel on the viewer and see a spider like creature. I am Commander Al'tar of the Tholian Assembly Al'tar says on the viewer. Captain Halliwell returns the greeting. I'm Captain Typhuss James Halliwell of the Federation starship Defiant, what do you want says Typhuss as he looks at the viewscreen. The Commander just stares at the viewer. You are encroaching in our space the Assembly claims this section of space Commander Al'tar says on the viewer. Commander Martin looks at the viewer and shrugs his shoulders. We are aware of your first officer's prior involvement between Starfleet and the Tressuarians on their homeworld we'll give you our warning Commander Al'tar says on the viewer. Then a high pitch whine deafens the ship on all decks as the crew is in sever pain holding their ears trying not to hear the sound that gets intense as the Tholian Commander watches.